


[Fanart] In Eden’s Garden

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Doodles and Paintings [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Fan - Freeform, Fanart, Happy Birthday!, M/M, Magical Realism, well this is just an illustration idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: This is just some fanart, an illustration to Kapplebougher’s amazing story Eden’s Garden on Tumblr. Go check it out! ❤️❤️❤️





	[Fanart] In Eden’s Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kapplebougher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapplebougher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eden’s Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/422222) by @kapplebougher. 




End file.
